


Guilty Pleasure

by forgottenarchives



Series: Catboy AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Catboy Oikawa, Generic office worker Ushijima, It's just smut hence the guilty pleasure, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenarchives/pseuds/forgottenarchives
Summary: Ushijima receives a catboy hybrid as a birthday gift and has no idea how to care for him.





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Repost. I've had drafts written for further chapters since ~2016 but I haven't finished them yet. Oopsies.
> 
> I think Ushijima would do extensive research before he ever bought a hybrid in this AU but because it was a gift he didn't have time to prepare. Also in this AU hybrids don't have family names so I've been referring to them with their first names and because Wakatoshi is formal with his friends he calls them by their surnames even tho he's fine with them calling him by his first name.

For Ushijima Wakatoshi's 25th birthday his mother had given him a small box. It was wrapped with fine white tissue paper and decorated with a rich gold silk ribbon. He'd been happy to leave the gift until he got home, satisfied with giving her his full attention over the birthday meal they had invited him to but his mother urged him to open it.

When he opened it, careful not to tear the paper or rip the ribbon he'd been surprised.

"A key?"

It was an elegant gold key that fit easily in the palm of his hand.

"It unlocks your real present" his mother was grinning now. “We had it delivered to your apartment today”

Ushijima gracefully accepted the gift from his mother with curiosity. He wasn’t one for surprises and his mother couldn’t keep a secret to save her life.

-

When Ushijima opened his front door he had been surprised to say the least. There was somebody already in his apartment and he lived alone.

It was a hybrid catboy, and a pretty one at that with tousled brown hair, elegant ears and a slender tail. He had been in the hallway, obviously expecting Ushijima to come home.

Hyrbids were commonly purchased by young adults with full time jobs. Truthfully he’d never considered getting one. Aside from the cost that could be spent on other things like a new car car, they had a shorter lifespan than humans and were lucky to live to fifty years of age. It was illegal to purchase one under the age of fourteen, and the social implications of owning one of these hybrids would affect Ushijima’s life daily from now on. Ushijima now had another person to feed and care for aside from himself. There were strict labour laws to protect human jobs and to protect the rights of the hybrids, meaning it was difficult to find work for a hybrid so Ushijima would have to bear the cost of living for the catboy. This was fine, his salary was more than ample but he'd have to sit down and review his personal budget. For most people their hybrids were treasured pets and they preferred to avoid allowing them to take difficult jobs anyway, instead using them as personal assistants if their workplace tolerated the presence of hybrids.

The catboy was smirking, showing a hint of sharp teeth.

“I’m Tooru” the brunet said and stepped forward, the bell on his collar jingling with the movement. The collar looked to be made of the same gold ribbon as what had been on his gift box and it featured an obnoxiously large bell and was fastened with a gold padlock. Ah, that must be what the key is for.

Hybrids were typically smaller than the average adult, but this one was almost as tall as Ushijima at his full height. His eyes raked down the catboys body, not at all surprised to see him wearing next to nothing. The hybrid was wearing powder blue silk boxers and nothing else, slung low on his hips to allow the tail behind him to swish about.

Hybrids were so easily fetishised, turned in to mere play things for the perverted and not acknowledged as sentient beings. Ushijima frowned. Did his mother know that? She might not admit it but she was from the country and could be naïve. No doubt his mother had heard hybrids were popular and decided to get one for her son without first learning what they could mean for an owner.

That isn’t to say Ushijima could deny the hybrid was attractive. Tooru was tall and had long legs, a supple body, and his brown ears and tail looked soft to touch. If this catboy was a human Ushijima would have no hesitation in approaching him, but knowing he was most likely bred to be appealing made the taller male hesitate. Ushijima now noticed the brown tail was flicking from side to side, and he looked up to meet the hybrids eyes.

“Is something the matter” the hybrid, Tooru, demanded. The brunets smirk fell in to a frown and his ears were now pulled back. “Can you speak?”

Ushijima snapped out of his thoughts and cleared his throat, “Of course. I’m Ushijima Wakatoshi and I’m your new owner”. He bowed slightly in greeting. Tooru simply looked at him blankly. What was he supposed to do now? Ushijima did not often experience awkwardness but right now he was feeling it.

“I have work to do” Ushijima excused himself and passed the hybrid. He entered his home office and shut the door behind him with a click.

He had to admit he didn't know much about the care and upkeep of a hybrid, and he decided to do some research before he approached the hybrid again and made a mistake. Ushijima tried searching for information online and found most of the websites were pornographic. He'd heard that they had an insatiable sexual appetite but that was an exaggeration, Ushijima was certain of it. It took some browsing to find useful information, and even then the site featured sex toys marketed toward hybrids. Apparently regular use of the toys would keep a hybrid satisfied and prevent boredom.

Ushijima didn't have anything prepared in his home for his new pet so he went to a nearby pet store to pick up supplies. The woman who worked there was friendly and knowledgable. She pointed out several items that he recognised from his online research and he purchased them all on her recommendation.

-

Tooru seemed to appreciate the space Ushijima had made in his apartment. There was a large overstuffed cushion that Tooru liked to stretch out on, a full length mirror nearby where he preened himself using brushes with soft bristles that promised to be ideal for maintaining a hybrids coat. They were vain creatures and according to one site it was not uncommon for a hybrid to spend hours grooming and admiring their own reflection. Ushijima didn’t care how long Tooru spent grooming himself if it kept him quiet and out of the way.

The next several days were spent in much the same way as their first meeting. Ushijima would come home after work, sidestep the hybrid trying to rub his face on Ushijima’s chest, put up with the catboy watching him like he expected something and making snide comments about his cooking, and try to focus on the work he brought home with him while steadfastly ignoring Tooru at the edge of his peripheral. The hybrid would try to get his attention by being obnoxious, chattering and humming and sighing dramatically and otherwise being a nuisance until the olive-haired male decided it was time to have a shower and get ready for bed. Then, by the time he got out the shower he would shoo Tooru out of his bed and direct him to his own. When he woke up in the morning he would inevitably find Tooru under the covers curled against his side. He had to kick the hybrid out of his bed so he could get ready for the day without a hybrid clinging to him and enticing him to stay in bed.

The days repeated like this, until Tooru stopped trying to distract Ushijima from whatever he was trying to do. At first he was relieved, believing perhaps the hybrid would finally behave but when he got home the next evening he found he was mistaken. The photo frames on his office desk had been knocked off and the glass cracked in all of them. Cleaning them up gave him time to ponder his hybrids poor behaviour.

-

One of the men at his work brought his catgirl with him when he worked. She sat by his desk, reading a novel quietly for the hours that he worked, interrupting him only to offer a cup of tea or to ask if he wanted to eat lunch together. She was always dressed in professional attire and if it weren't for the prim brown ears that sat atop her head or the occasional glimpse of her tail anyone would assume she was an employee.

Ushijima caught himself watching them from his office with some jealousy. Through the glass wall he couldn’t hear what they spoke about when they did converse, but the man was never interrupted from his work. Why couldn’t Tooru be like that?

If Ushijima left his cup near the edge of the table it would be knocked off and smash against the floor. If he had a stack of papers that weren’t filed away and he took his eyes off them for a second they would be strewn about on the floor, or torn apart by Tooru.s

The final straw was the previous evening. Ushijima was working on an important document that would have to be presented at a meeting with the department heads during a meeting at the end of the day. He left his laptop open on the dining table where he was working and went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. In the time it took him to enter the kitchen he heard the tell-tale sound of something breaking and a surprised chirp from Tooru. He ran back to the lounge room and was horrified to see his laptop smashed across the tile of his floor. The screen was completely destroyed and would have to be repaired, and Ushijima didn’t have any backup copies of the document. It had taken him hours to prepare and now he would have to start from scratch.

“What is wrong with you?!” He yelled some more and let out all his frustrations.

Tooru simply bared his teeth and stalked away.

-

The next day was a Saturday and he was told to join his acquaintances at a local bar for drinks to celebrate his birthday. If they knew he still referred to them as acquaintances and not friends he has no doubt they would complain. Ushijima entered the bar and had no difficulty locating the group expecting him. They were hard to miss, being a lively group to young men with mostly ridiculous hair. The humans weren't the only ones crowded around the table, it seemed they had all brought their hybrid pets along with them.

There was Bokuto with his grey and black streaks currently holding Kuroo in a headlock, mussing his jet black bedhead and making it even messier. To his other side was Bokuto's catboy Keiji, sitting as close as he dared to Bokuto without being in danger of getting elbowed. The blue eyed hybrid was the eldest catboy of the group at 23 years old and was perpetually tired looking. He had a quiet kind of beauty with his deep blue eyes and wavy black hair. On top of his head were two pointed black ears and he sat with his long fluffy tail in his lap. Keiji was a perfect opposite to Bokuto; he was quiet, intelligent and calm, and was competent at handling Bokuto's moods. When Bokuto wasn't harassing one of his friends he was often close to Keiji, stroking his ears or tail or taking his hand or wrapping an arm around his shoulders. It must have been exhausting to have an owner like Bokuto, no wonder he looked sleepy.

Kuroo was still stuck in a headlock and was trying to pull himself to freedom. Next to Kuroo sat his catboy Kenma who didn't lift a finger to assist his owner though he did look up occasionally to make sure Kuroo was still breathing. Kenma's attention was devoted to his handheld console, mashing buttons and presumably losing if the agitated way his fluffy black tail flicked from side to side was any indication. Ushijima recalled this hybrid was now 20 years old as he had attended the birthday celebration Kuroo held for him a few months ago. His natural hair colour was black and he had his hair bleached from the ends up to the roots of his hair. Kuroo insisted it was 'the look' but Ushijima thought he was simply too lazy to maintain Kenma’s hair colour. He had large rounded black ears and wide brown eyes that seemed to pierce through Ushijima when Kenma met his gaze. This wasn't often, Kuroo had explained his hybrid was shy and he often didn't look at those he spoke to.

Bokuto was laughing loudly and chattering with Sawamura and Sugawara across the table until he squawked in pain. Kuroo managed to free himself with a sharp jab to Bokuto's side and joined in on the conversation as if nothing had happened. Across from the wrestling friends Sugawara's hybrid let out a laugh at the sight. He was small, smaller than Kenma and at first Ushijima assumed the hybrid was a teenager but Sawamura was quick to correct him and assured them that the catboy, Shouyou, was the same age as Kenma. He had vibrant orange hair, large ears and a fluffy tail in the same colour as his hair, and he had big chocolate brown eyes.

Shouyou was the friendliest hybrid among their friends and was often smiling, but he only showed his dimples when Sugawara or Sawamura were petting him. Shouyou was sitting in between his owners and munching on something sticky from the plate in front of him. He licked his fingers clean and hummed happily when he was finished eating. It was common for hybrids to be purchased by couples and families and Sawamura and Sugawara had been together since high school.

When the couple had first He'd been introduced as Shouyou and Ushijima hummed with agreement when Kuroo called him chibi-chan. He was small, at first Ushijima assumed he was a young hybrid but Suga said he was nearly twenty. Kenma and Shouyou seemed to get along well enough but the majority of Kenma’s focus was on the handheld video game in front of him.

They had been acquaintances in high school, most of them had gone to different highschools and they met at volleyball games. Whenever he referred to them as acquaintances Sawamura insisted they were not only friends but on first name basis. It seemed silly that he was still in touch with this group when they had finished highschool years ago but he’d been unable to make any other friends.

Sawamura noticed him first and waved, then everyone turned to greet him as everyone shuffled over to make space. Ushijma slid in to the booth and accepted the beer bottle passed to him.

Of the four humans at the table Ushijima was the only one who hadn’t brought his hybrid along with him.

Like Kenma, Keiji did not often speak up but he was paying rapt attention to the conversation. He had to, Bokuto could turn at any moment and he was always ready to launch into damage control.

The presence of the hybrids had prompted the conversation about Ushijima’s new catboy.  
He complained about his pets destructive behaviour and everyone had a lot to say about his own behaviour as an owner.

"Hmm, he could be bored. Do you play with him much?" Kuroo helped himself to the pizza on the table.

"I don't really have time. I feed him, what more does he need?". Ushijima had meant it as a hypothetical question but the group seemed aghast.

Bokuto spoke up,  
"You don't spend time with your boy?! They're social creatures, they need attention and love or they'll wilt away. Watch this" he scritched the base of Keiji’s fluffy black ear and he leaned in to it, smiling and purring softly.

“Tooru’s never purred”

"Probably because you never spend time with him” Sugawara said, “If you don’t have time for him you should get a second one. He must be so lonely. Shou-chan acts like he's dying if we don't give him constant attention". Shouyou nodded emphatically at that.

"Kenma's almost always in the room with me" Kuroo added, "I take him with me wherever I go". Kenma didn't look up from his console when Kuroo spoke but his ear flicked to his owners side at the mention of his name, indicating his attention.

Bokuto tried saying something and sprayed Ushijima with crumbs. Keiji handed Ushijima a napkin to wipe his face with and spoke for his owner, "I never leave his side"

“Do you take him with you when you go out?” Bokuto piped up, shaking the catboy under his arm.

“No..?”

“Do you touch him?” Bokuto pressed.

Ushijima’s face coloured just the slightest at the implication.  
“No”

By his side Shouyou had gasped and then choked on what he was eating, requiring Daichi to thump his back until he could breathe again.

“Toshi, do you know anything about caring for hybrids like at all?” Sawamura asked.

With watering eyes and a shaky voice Hinata spoke up,  
"You know we need that kind of thing right? As his owner it's your job to take care of his- his needs" his cheeks reddened a little. Ushijima had an idea of what Shouyou was referring to but that wasn't true was it?

Seeing the olive-haired man didn’t understand what they were talking about, Kuroo sighed deeply. "Have you fucked him?"

"I- no" Ushijima shifted. He was becoming uncomfortable with this conversation  
There were a lot of raised eyebrows because of his words and Ushijima was keen to move on from this topic of conversation. Alas, it was not to be.

Shouyou asked, “Does he have, you know, toys” he blushed but met Ushijima’s olive green eyes. He could see Keiji looking at him and even Kenma had looked up from his console to listen in.

Kuroo chewed loudly and gave Ushijima a look.  
“Let’s call them what they are chibi-chan. Dildos. Adult hybrids kind of need them”

“It seems I have much to learn” Ushijima had no idea he was doing so poorly as an owner. It seemed it was normal, expected of him even, to have sex with his hybrid. Well, that soothed some of the guilt he felt about his thoughts.

-

Ushijima sat down on the couch and watched the way his hybrid flopped himself dramatically on his cushion. The brunet lay face down for a few seconds then tossed and turned and sighed loudly. It was ridiculous, and an obvious ploy to get Ushijima’s attention, but then that was the point, according to his friends and their hybrids.

“Come here Tooru”

Tooru’s ears perked up and he looked surprised to be addressed.

“Me?”

“Yes. I want you to sit next to me, here” he gestured to the space next to him and waited expectantly for the hybrid to take his seat.

When Tooru was seated where he wanted him, Ushijima rest a hand on the side of his face. He’d kissed people before, but it had been a long time and Ushijima found himself out of practice. He licked his lips, pleased with the rapts attention his catboy was giving him and leaned in. Tooru had reached forward and met him halfway, their lips easily connecting and slotting easily together. Ushijima found he enjoyed kissing the hybrid, and was surprised to feel Tooru licking against his lips. The rough texture of Tooru’s tongue was different and exciting and Ushijima parted his lips, licking in to Tooru’s mouth.

Tooru climbed on to his lap and pushed him back against the couch, knees spread either side of Ushijima’s waist and they shared more wet and sloppy kisses. Ushijima’s hands came to rest on his waist and he gripped tight when Tooru rolled his hips, rubbing their crotches together. Well. Tooru obviously wanted it and Ushijima would be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t thought about fucking in to that lithe body.

“You dirty old man” Tooru laughed and kissed at the corner of Ushijima’s frown.

“I’m not old”

“But it took you so long. I thought you didn’t want to me” He ground his hips down, making soft noises of pleasure.

“Not here. Bed”

He picked Tooru up with little difficulty and Tooru wrapped his legs around his waist and held on for dear life. Ushijima all but threw Tooru down on the bed and he bounced, his surprised expression at being so easily manhandled sent a tingle of pleasure straight to Ushijima's cock. Ushijima grew impatient and pulled Tooru’s shirt off and dropped it next to him. He pushed the hybrid down and kneeled over him, kissing him again.

He peppered kisses down the hybrids chest, suckling on his nipples and playing with them until they were red. Tooru squirmed underneath him and pushed at his shoulder but Ushijima refused to move at a quicker pace than the one he set. He kissed down to his navel and dipped his tongue inside briefly before he moved down to the edge of the shorts Tooru was wearing. Ushijima sat back and admired the view, slowly toying the hem of the shorts down and Tooru lifted up to get them off and tossed them aside.

He admired the way Tooru was pouting his spit shiny lips, ears forward and alert and his tail was curling lazily. He mouthed at the underside of Tooru’s dick but didn’t put it in his mouth when Tooru begged him to. Instead Ushijima shifted away and pulled his own clothes off. He reached in to the discarded jacket pocket and pulled out a bottle of lube and some condoms. On his way home he’d stopped by a convenience store.

He didn’t stop to appreciate the way Tooru moaned in anticipation and spread his legs when he uncapped the lube. He coated his fingers in a generous amount of lube and rubbed over Tooru’s ass, then pushed his middle finger inside. He pulled his fingers out and pressed two in this time, pulling them in and out. With his fingers pressed in to the last knuckle he probed around inside and crooked them just so, making Tooru yell out. Ushijima was amused to note Tooru’s tail flicked from side to side whenever he pressed against his prostate.

“Okay, that’s enough!” Tooru said, “Hurry up and fuck me already”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! God” he groaned again when Ushijima pulled his lubed fingers out. Before Ushijima complied with this request he fished for foil packet from among his things and tore the wrapper open and rolled the condom down his flushed dick. Ushijima pressed the covered tip of his cock against Tooru’s prepped hole and pushed in. He went slowly all the way in to the hilt, the tight hole felt so good around his dick Ushijima had to stop for a moment to stop himself from coming straight away. He pushed down on Tooru’s thigh, pleased with Tooru’s flexibility and pulled himself out slowly before thrusting back in, using his grip on Tooru’s thigh to fuck in to him.

Tooru was mewling, there was no other word for it, and was scratching down his back but Ushijima hardly felt it. He set a steady pace that had him grunting. Shit he wasn’t going to last long like this even with the condom but he didn’t want to be the first one to come. Tooru reached down to jerk himself off and Ushijima smacked his hand away. Ushijima reached down to jerk on Tooru’s dick instead, his big hand wrapped around the hybrid’s cock. He tried jerking at the same pace as his thrusting but his coordination wasn’t the best right now so he settled for a steady rhythm. It didn’t take long until the hybrid tightened around Ushijima’s dick and Tooru came with a breathy moan. White come spilled out of the flushed tip and Tooru’s ears flattened against his head and his tail brushed against Ushijima’s back. There was a blush high on his cheeks and when Tooru said Ushijima’s name in a husky tone it was what pushed him over the edge and he grunted, coming inside Tooru. He rocked his hips a few more times then pulled out, eager to clean up. When Ushijima made to move away from the bed Tooru suddenly gripped his arms tight and he pouted.

“Don’t you want to stay and cuddle? So mean, Ushiwaka-chan!”

Ushijima huffed out a laugh, , “I’m going to have a shower. You’re welcome to join me”

Tooru gave Ushijima’s now condom-free crotch a look.

“So soon? I know I’m good but even I need a break first” he pulled a face “and I need a drink. All that moaning made me thirsty”

Ushijima cupped his chin and pulled his face upward, planting a chaste kiss on his lips.  
“Stop talking. It’s just a shower”


End file.
